


Stars

by KittyPool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPool/pseuds/KittyPool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cant believe you talked me into showing you this. Its just a stupid song I wrote, not important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Sometimes I look up at the stars, and I match each one, with a reason I love you

Sometimes I look up at the stars, and there aren't enough stars, to list all my reasons

Baby please be true

Baby I love you

I'm happy when i'm with you

Cause baby I love you

Sometimes I look up at the moon, and the distance doesn't come close, to my love for you

Maybe together we could look up at the stars, and both list our reasons for why we love each other.

But I know for me, there wont be enough stars and I hope its the same for you.

Baby please be true

Baby I love you

I'm happy when I'm with you

Cause baby, baby I love you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There. You happy? Now if you dont mind, im going to go die now from embarrassment


End file.
